In the area of connector elements, which is eminently described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,949, there still remains a pressing need to ensure an improved tightness of fit for improved resistance to moisture of such connector systems. My previously described device continues to satisfy all claims admirably in a moist environment but there are significant needs for devices to have even better resistance to moisture and continued ease of connection whereby the connector system can be easily connected and subsequently disconnected a plurality of times while maintaining connectability, circuit and communications continuity and high resistance to moisture with each re-connection. The ease of connection or disconnection is accomplished simply by pushing the connector halves together or pulling them apart. The moisture seal is accomplished without the use of threaded devices, loose o-rings or complicated latching mechanisms. I know of no prior art element that has been able to establish such higher resistance to moisture while maintaining ease of connection and disconnection.